


Together, With Love

by Hanamura_Nobuyuki



Series: The Great Omegaverse Project [5]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, My excuse to write when I can’t, OOC (most likely), Omegaverse, a valentines special that isn’t very romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamura_Nobuyuki/pseuds/Hanamura_Nobuyuki
Summary: A Valentine’s Day special for the Great Omegaverse Project. This shows some of the couples and how they spend a normal Valentine’s Day even while they have families of their own now.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/ Shinkai Kanata, Isara Mao/ Oogami Koga, Sakuma Rei/ Sakuma Ritsu, referenced Hidaka Hokuto/ Akehoshi Subaru, referenced Sena Izumi/ Yuuki Makoto, referenced one sided Tsukinaga Leo/ Sena Izumi
Series: The Great Omegaverse Project [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304399
Kudos: 11





	Together, With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaa I’m in the middle of midterm season and I really wanted to write some stuff. This was a lot lighter than what I had to write for Me and You but I will add to that soon. 
> 
> Thank you to all who are coming along on this journey! I promise that the origin stories will come out in full eventually! For now please enjoy this!
> 
> For context purposes this is set before Me and You’s timeline, and is about 5 or so years after Step Into Love. Please enjoy!

_“So, are Ritsu and Rei doing anything for 'Valentine's Day?'”_ Kanata asks Ritsu. 26 year old Sakuma Ritsu is outside, waiting for his son Mitsuki to get out of school so then they can go home. It sure felt awkward to come to Mitsuki's school as he was, because he was a member of Knights, and they were still very popular even after ten years of being in the industry. However, even though parents recognized him, they still approached him and conversed with him in regards to their children. This was a relief to Ritsu, because people still treated him as a parent instead of a celebrity.

Ritsu has to hide his blush with his hand, because of course Kanata had to ask about these kinds of questions over the phone. “We haven't really said anything about it. Mitsuki is still young, and Valentine's Day isn't all that important to us anymore.”

_“Hmm I see. But I 'think' that you and Rei should have a 'night' for yourselves. Mitsuki is a 'good' kid. And you don't have to 'worry' about him if Kaoru and I are there.”_ Ritsu is moved by the thought, but even so... “But you and Kaoru are a couple like us. Why would you want to spend such a day babysitting our child?”

There's a hearty laugh on the other side. _“Kaoru and I 'realize' that people around us are creating a 'family' for themselves. But as we are 'now,' we just want to be able to 'support' you all whenever you 'need' the help.”_

Ritsu realizes what Kanata is talking about. Over the years, shortly after Mitsuki was born, Kanata first brought up the idea that maybe he and Kaoru adopt a child. But they were young still, and Kanata was hyper-focused on Ryuseitai to support Chiaki while he was in college. Midori, Tetora, and Shinobu were beginning their final years in high school as well, and they all decided that they'd turn to Anzu for help in dance and vocal training after high school, so then they could help Chiaki along. So Kaoru told him they didn't have to start a family right away. That they had time to start their family.  


It's been around 5 years since that conversation. 

Ryuseitai Helpers are still in existence, but are transitioning to becoming idols who side with the heroes of justice. The young children that Chiaki and Kanata knew are no more, growing into their own as young men. And still, Kanata and Kaoru are not quite ready to open their doors for a family. Instead they enjoy being the kind uncles that take care of everyone's children so the tired deprived parents can rest and actually take a breath.

The doors open and the children run out of the building with their big schoolbags. Ritsu smiles. “Then maybe we'll leave Mitsuki to you. I'll ask Rei about it later.”

Kanata hums in response. _“Ok then. Have 'fun!'”_

As Ritsu cuts the call Mitsuki comes out of the building, his bright red and blue eyes sparkling even more when he sees Ritsu amongst the parents. “Mama!”

Ritsu's smile is soft as his little child runs towards him. “Hey Mitsuki. How was school?”

“It was fun!”

And the two walked home hand in hand, with Mistuki recalling tales of things that happened during the day.

* * *

Koga is about at his wit's end with his child. His _two year old_ child, who already has developed this special kind of hatred towards him. Instead he just whines and clings on to Mao with tears the moment he tries to approach the child. Mao only laughs at Koga's anger, but it is troubling because Koga is _technically_ the mother. He doesn't know if Keisuke just has this internal kind of hatred for Koga, but it's stressing Koga out, and as Koga's partner, he just wants to do something before Koga blows up, or Keisuke accidentally gets thrown out... or something.

So in fear of losing their child... Mao turns to his closest friends for help.

The moment Ritsu finds out about the chaos, he laughs so hard at the hard glares Koga and Keisuke are giving each other. But regardless, with Mitsuki by his side, he tries to help diffuse the situation a little bit.

“Koga nii-chan!!” On second thought... Mitsuki is beating him to it.

“Ah... hey there Mitsuki.” Koga breaks his staredown with his child to bend down and ruffle Mitsuki's hair. “So, what is it today?”

“Can you teach me more things on that cool guitar of yours?” Koga looks up to Mao, who tries to clean up Keisuke's mess of toys on the floor. “Go Koga. I need to talk to Ricchan about things anyways.” And so with a grin, Koga leads Mitsuki to the little music room and the two chat it up.

After Mao settles Keisuke on top of his lap, he releases a tired sigh. “Is it always this bad?” Ritsu helps fold Keisuke's clothes that were lying haphazardly on the couch. “The older Keisuke gets the worse it gets honestly. It's like he has a thing against Koga or something... Which is weird considering he's technically the mother.”

“Well, you know, maybe its a jealousy thing. Like he hates Koga for having all of your attention or something...?”

“But for a baby to have these strong kinds of feelings towards a person? Isn't that kinda... strange?” Mao looks down at his baby the moment Keisuke looks up. Those piercing golden eyes sparkle in the light and he obviously smiles at the sight of his father. Because, no matter how many times they have to say it.... Koga is the _mom_ and Mao is the _dad_.

“He knows what he wants. He's gonna be a better kid than others that's for sure.”

“Yeah, if he can live long enough to get any older.”

“Hey, Koga is the mom remember? This is a fight between him and Keisuke for you, the dad. Although, no matter how many times we say it, it might've been... easier if you were the mother Maa~kun.”

“So what? Just reaffirm my feelings for Koga or something?”

“Something? All I know is that they're jealous of each other for having your attention in one way or another. And while Corgi knows this, it just irritates him that his own child won't want to get close to him. As a mother, it hurts you know? That someone that you cared for doesn't want to do anything with you and stuff... Kei may not even understand this, but if he can show Koga some sort of affection... it would help a lot.”

All Mao can do is sigh. Was it a bad call to have this family so soon?

“Oi Maa~kun. Don't go thinking this is your fault or something. But I mean, it's still kinda funny, you and Koga are together, with this baby, and you guys aren't even married yet.”

Mao flushes an embarrassed red at the statement. “We-”

“Yeah I know, You guys said that you guys weren't ready for marriage. But this child here-” Ritsu pokes one of Keisuke's plump cheeks with a fond smile. “might be doing things that are telling you guys that it might be time.”

“Proposals huh?”

Ritsu thinks about the time when Rei sprung the question on his birthday. It seemed like for this small web of friends and practically family, holidays are the time to do anything of importance. “Why don't you just spring the question on Valentine's Day?”

At that moment, calm Kei turns into fussy Kei, and the adults only give that resigned smile and they turn their attention to this young child. 

* * *

And so Valentine's Day was suddenly sprung upon them, the beautiful sunshine bringing nice mild weather with it. However, it was still cold enough that people needed their coats and scarves. Ritsu hums a little tune, which happened to be the new solo that he just happened to come across and write. It was a completely different vibe from Byoumei wa Ai datta, but the circumstances in his life have changed, so he guesses that is the reason why it feels so lively and literally full of love.

The doorbell rings and Ritsu opens it up to see... well... _everyone_. Kanata and Kaoru came for babysitting duty, and Mao and Koga were coming to drop Keisuke off to the babysitters. Leo came with Miki in his arms, one of his “I'm trying to be alright but can't really be alright” smiles on his face. Ritsu doesn't want to disregard his friend, but he can only assume he wanted company on this day while Izumi and Makoto are holed up in their home trying to keep Akiko happy. And because Leo was there, Arashi and Tsukasa came along.

Chiaki was busy doing his schoolwork, and Kanata didn't really know what Shinobu, Tetora, and Midori were doing, because they didn't have classes, but he didn't want to pry. If something happened, they would tell either him or Chiaki. He trusts those boys, so he will wait for them to come to him if they ever need his help.

Subaru and Hokuto were abroad somewhere, taking some sort of vacation of sorts. They didn't really explain much when they told everyone they were gonna take a trip for awhile, but Ritsu assumes it has to do with that second ring that was shining on Subaru's ring finger on top of the couple ring they got each other all those years ago.

Rei comes up to the door with a smile, ushering everyone in and telling them the “good news” that Souma was dragging Adonis out of the house. Echoes of “Finally.” resound and everyone laughs because its been a running joke between them whether or not Souma would do something with those feelings of his.

Mitsuki hugs all of his uncles (and gives a long one to Aunty Leo, because he said Aunty Leo was in dire need of a hug). After that the tiny ball of energy goes into the kitchen to try to get the hot water ready for the guests... until Arashi and Tsukasa run after the child cries of “It's dangerous! Let Arashi-nee do that for you!” and “Mitsuki-kun! You shouldn't be touching these things yet! Let me or Narukami-senpai do it for you!!” lingering in the air. After laughing at the child's actions, everyone settles in on the couches in the Sakuma living room and Mao gives Kanata and Kaoru their breakdowns for Keisuke, while Koga has to fight with Keisuke, who is holding his hair in a sort of death grip and pulling hard on it. People wouldn't dare believe that this was a mother and his child. Nope.

In a fit to help Koga with this situation, all the adults try to ease Keisuke's grip but it fails. So instead Koga sighs and lets Keisuke play with his hair.... because that was what he was intending on doing apparently. The adults watch with mild amusement as Keisuke grabs tufts of light gray hair to twist them together in twists. After doing a handful of these Keisuke grins. “Mama's cute.”

Koga should be angry. Keisuke pulled on his hair and it _hurt_. But this is the first time in so long hat Keisuke has done something that wasn't glaring at him that he couldn't help but be moved by the action. So he smiles and ruffles Keisuke's hair. Day by day Keisuke's hair was changing, and now maroon colored highlights were showing through the pale gray. Koga thinks he'll look like a nice looking kid in the far future. But as he just said, that was in the future.

“Alright lovebirds. You should go and have fun. And don't think about coming back after some small dinner or something. Kanata-kun and I will take care of your children. Besides, we've got all kinds of company here, so don't worry about them alright~” And with that the four are pushed out of the house, barely able to say goodbye to their children before having the door slammed on them.

The four look at each other for a long second before breaking out in fits of laughter. “So what is this? Some sort of forced double date?” Koga is the first to ask before Rei grins. “Are you suggesting that we have a double date not hm? Wanko.”

“Wha- no-” Koga is about to protest before Mao stops him. “I mean why not? We haven't had time to relax like this in awhile. Let's just have fun.”

With a hum of agreement from Ritsu, Rei just laughs it off and the four walk down the street.

“By the way... were we gonna...  walk all the way to wherever we were gonna go?” Koga breaks the peaceful moment with a very real question.

“Wait. Where  were  we gonna go anyways?” Mao adds.

Ritsu pauses misstep, looking over to Rei with a knowing look. “I was busy helping Mitsuki with his homework. And I thought I told you to handle the date preparations  _ hm _ ?”

Rei laughs. “It’s not like it matters anymore. Let’s just go to some family restaurant or something, because the four of us... looking like  this ... ahaha...”

Everyone looks at each other and sure they weren’t wearing the  nicest of clothes but STILL. It should be a crime to have to wear fancy clothes for a nice meal out.

“Well what can we say? Fancy clothes weren’t ever a necessity for me.” Mao laughs.

“And at this point in time why would we have to worry about our looks right?” Ritsu pushes Rei and Mao forward and eventually falls into step with Koga as the other two talk about some random thing.

“So Keisuke is a strange one hm?” Ritsu starts.

Koga gives a sad smile. “It’s been months since he gave me any look that wasn’t a literal glare. I don’t know what I did, but all he does all day is cling to Mao.”

Ritsu gives a thoughtful hum while thinking about his talk with Mao. “I just think Keisuke’s a little  too  smartfor his own good. I think he knows that you and Maa~kun aren’t actually a family, and he worries that his family is about to get torn apart... or something? Or maybe he’s just acting like that because he’s a child, and that’s what children do. Who knows what’s going on in that child’s mind.”

Koga’s eyes widen. And somehow he knows what was wrong all this time. “Y’know... I’ve always thought that he was always better than what he got. That he didn’t deserve to be stuck with a guy like me. But we’ve already been together for like... 6 years.”

Ritsu knows that conversation very well. He’s told Mao that same thing. He’s probably told other people the same thing. But here he is. A father to a child and still together with said child’s mother. “He would’ve said something if he didn’t like where he was. And considering the fact that he’s here with you, worrying about your child together, it shows devotion at least. But I’ve known Maa~kun long enough to know what he looks like when he’s in love, now that I’ve opened my eyes to it.”

Ritsu nudges Koga and he looks up from the sidewalk to see Mao smiling at him, dark maroon hair highlighted a bright orange as they walk with the setting sun on them. Eyes practically crinkled closed with the smile Mao has on his face, everything about those moments just screamed love. And Koga was like he was when he was 20 once again, experiencing the wonders of the ‘first date’ experience after the ‘situation’ died down.

And another thought hits him. He’s never stopped feeling like this. Not once. And he’s a fool for ever thinking that Mao could have felt anything anything else. “Maa~kun always looks like that when he talks to me about you. All the time. So does that help you out?” Ritsu genuinely smiles at the look on Koga’s face. 

“Yeah. It actually does.”

* * *

Kanata and Kaoru certainly have their hands full with Mitsuki. He’s an energetic child, but he’s energetic socially. He’s talking to Miki one minute, then he’s playing with Keisuke another minute. The next he wants to play in the music room. And all the adults can do is laugh.

“No wonder Ritsu-chan looks tired all the time.” Arashi remarks as Kanata helps Mitsuki with his next thing on his to-do list... which was baking cookies apparently.

“But even if he looks tired, he’s also the happiest in the world. And I wouldn’t ask for anything else besides Ritsu-senpai’s happiness. Heaven knows how much he’s gone through to get there.” Tsukasa chuckles as Mitsuki innocently plops a chocolate chip in his mouth. “I should go and help Kanata-san, otherwise there may not be any chocolate chips in these cookies.” Arashi waves him off before turning to Leo who is playing with Miki. Miki is still shy around everyone, and doesn’t really talk much. But she’s still very cute, so nobody can complain one single bit. She’ll probably open up more when she’s older.

“So Ou-sama... was it hard?”

Leo looks up with tired eyes and gives a sad smile. “I got found out didn’t I?”

“I mean, it was already shocking enough that you were gonna visit Izumi-chan and Makoto-chan. But they’re staying in home because Akiko-chan is still young....”

Leo gives a empty laugh. “I don’t know why I wanted to. I knew it would do this to me... but I still went. Probably because I still love Sena. Isn’t that funny? I let him go to Yuuki Makoto. Even though we  knew  each other’s feelings we still didn’t... do anything.” Miki pulls Leo into a strange hug. “Don’t be sad mama....” Leo can only smile with tears in his eyes as he holds his child for a little longer. “Don’t worry Miki. Mama’s alright.” Miki nods after a little while and then rushes off to her backpack to get a drawing book and crayons.

“I think I just need some time. I’ll be able to let him go one day. Just not now.”

Kaoru places Keisuke down and Keisuke and Miki play with each other, or more like draw together. After he sees that they’re alright, he turns to Leo. “Don’t force yourself to get over him though. Bad things can happen if you do that. Take all the time you need... and remember that you have people you can rely on if you need it.”

Arashi pulls Leo in for another hug. “That’s right. We’ll be there for you for when you need it.”

It’s been a long while since Leo was able to feel happiness like this from other people than his own daughter. Being hugged like this, by another person... sure does feel nice.

“Thanks guys. I think I needed that.”

* * *

After the d inner came the ice cream. And Ritsu felt like he was waiting an eternity for Mao or Koga to say  anything . Who would’ve thought it would be at the same time though.

“Say, do you wanna get married?”

“Hey, let’s just get married!”

Rei drops his spoon and Ritsu gives a satisfied hum before digging in.

It takes a second for Mao and Koga to recognize what just happened and their blushes are so dark... but their smiles tell a different story.

“Hopefully Keisuke will stop glaring at you all the time now.” Mao makes it a light joke, but he and Koga are both worried about Keisuke acting like that to Koga. But instead of saying anything Mao outstretches his hand from across the table, palm facing up.

Koga responds in kind, holding his hand as tightly as he can.

“Well, Keisuke is still a child. Maybe it’s an early rebellious stage.” Rei adds in, after a mumble of how good the restaurant’s chocolate ice cream was.

“Hm. Hopefully that is the case. Let’s just leave it at that ne? Because no matter what happens in the end, you guys are the parents and you’ll be able to figure it out.” Ritsu gives them a knowing smile. They were already getting started anyways.

* * *

By time the lovebirds came back, the children were fast asleep. As much as Mitsuki tried to stay awake, he eventually fell asleep while watching a movie with the adults. Ritsu picks him up and he mumbled a “cookies...” and Kanata chuckles. “Mitsuki ‘baked’ cookies for everyone. The leftovers are in the kitchen, aside from the ones Tsukasa ‘packed.’”

Tsukasa can’t even be ashamed anymore. “Mitsuki’s cookies were very delicious! How could I say no to them!” Ritsu can only chuckle at this. After so many years he still loved sweets. That never changed one bit. With that thought he continues to head up to Mitsuki’s room right next to his and Rei’s. As he settles his child into the bed Mitsuki actually stirs, drowsy eyes looking at his mother with a happy face.

“Hey Mitsuki. Go and get some sleep alright?”

“If you promise to eat cookies I’ll sleep.”

“I’ll promise to eat a lot of cookies. I’ll make your father eat some too.”

At this Mitsuki grins. “I love you mama...” and with that he fell back asleep, peacefully and worry-free. 

After kissing him on the head, Ritsu closes the door just enough to block out the noises the adults will continue to make. When he comes back downstairs, Miki is drooling on Leo’s shoulder and Keisuke is very comfortable on Koga’s shoulder. Arashi and Tsukasa hug everyone and take their leave as quietly as they can.

Kaoru and Kanata have happy, yet envious smiles. “They were great kids.” Kaoru says.

“Indeed. After all, they have great ‘parents.’” Kanata adds.

Ritsu stops next to Kanata and Rei. “You guys could have one too.” Kanata can only shake his head. “I don’t think we’re ‘ready’ for it. As long as we can ‘watch’ over Mitsuki and Miki and Keisuke for a little longer, that’s all we need right now.”

With that the beta couple decide to leave, waving goodbye to their friends. 

* * *

As they walk down the street, the chilly night air nips at their faces, but they have smile as their hands intertwine. “You know Kaoru. I do want to ‘adopt.’ But...”

“I don’t think we’d be quite able to do what everyone else is doing. Raising a child with all they’ve got... I think we’d fare better if the kid was a little older, hm?”

Kanata smiles. Kaoru knows him so well... 

“Maybe when everyone is a ‘little’ older, then we’ll ‘consider’ adoption.”

Kaoru feels Kanata’s hand tighten around his, and he feels touched. He’s happy he’s found someone to love him the way Kanata has for all these years. “Whenever you’re ready Kanata-kun, I’ll be ready too.”

* * *

When Keisuke is put to bed, he reaches for the closest plush toy and clings to it. It was a touching sight to see their child look like that. Koga leaves the room and sees that Mao is sitting on the sofa. With a sigh Koga lands on the sofa and wordlessly Mao just pulls him down to rest on his lap. 

“You still worried about Keisuke?” Mao asks while playing with Koga’s hair. 

“It’s more like... us.” Koga says tiredly. “I don’t want us to go through whatever we think we’re doing just because it will make Keisuke happy. I mean... Keisuke  _ himself _ wasn’t in our plans at all. With us being betas and all that. It was that damn doctor’s suspicious medicine and here we are.. can’t say I regret it though. I love the damn kid.”

“I know you do. And that’s why it hurts all that much more when Keisuke decides to give you the looks. I don’t think that it’s intentional. Or maybe it is. Our child is a strange one...” After a moment of silence Mao speaks once again. “I don’t mind waiting you know. What do  you  want Koga?”

Koga looks at the man he’s been with for years and still arrives at the same question: _Just what in the world did I do to have someone as understanding as him in my life?_ “I already have what I want. You and Keisuke in our own house. And I want you to know that I love you more than you think. If I could tell you these things I  _ would  _ but I _can’t_ and it frustrates the  fuck  outta me. But just know that I do and if you want to-“

Without notice Mao presses his lips to Koga’s, a sweet and loving kiss. “Will you hate me if I said I want to marry you right now?”

Koga actually laughs at the statement, he’s simply too in love with this man. The one who loves his manga shelves. The one who wants to stay up to the latest hours of the night just to spend some time with him. The one who gave him Keisuke. The one who gave him his own family. “Then we’ll go and fill the forms out tomorrow.”

After a moment of smiles they continued to give each other sweet kisses as the night went on.

* * *

Ritsu lays on the bed, random thoughts running through his head. When he’s pulled in to Rei’s embrace he takes it with a sigh. “A lot has changed over the years, hasn’t it?” He starts off asking.

Rei only makes a hum of acknowledgement before asking Ritsu, “Are you worried about them?” Ritsu nods. He was surrounded by a whole bunch of family and loved ones, and there were just worries piled on top of other worries that just worries Ritsu. He could blame his motherly instincts kicking in, but as someone who has gone through a lot, he wishes he could help those close to him with their own problems.

“Don’t worry about them Ritsu. They’re all strong people. They’ll find a way out of their problems sooner or later. And when they need our help, then yes, we’ll be there to help them. But right now they need to find out what they can and can’t do, so then they can guide their own children down their own futures.”

Ritsu laughs. “You sound like a father now.”

Rei laughs in turn. “Well, it’s because I  _ am  _ one.”

Ritsu runs his hands up Rei’s back before giving him a long kiss. “Thank you for that. I guess I can’t help but worry about all of them.”

Rei pushes some of Ritsu’s hair off to the side and smiles. “There’s nothing wrong in that. We can worry about them. But let’s trust them first.”

Ritsu nods before settling in to Rei’s embrace once again. If he were without Mitsuki he’d be up for a few more hours, but Mitsuki needed to get to school in the morning. And so he urges his eyes to close. But before he does so, he mutters the all adoring words that make Rei’s day. Every single time.

“I love you Rei. Good night.”

Rei presses a kiss to Ritsu’s forehead and smiles. “I love you Ritsu. Good night.”

* * *

So what if their Valentine’s Day wasn’t the most romantic. It was full of love, surrounded by people they love. For some, it was also a day that urged them forward, to continue paving their own road for their futures. For others, it was a day to escape the harsh realities that they were trapped in. But no matter what their Valentine’s Day was, one can not deny the fact that it was a joyous day.

And while Leo tucks Miki in he can only give a sad smile as he is embraced by the dark of night.

One day, he promises himself, he will give himself that chance to have someone else enter his life. But the void that was Sena Izumi is too large right now. For now, he will focus on raising Miki. And then maybe.  _Maybe_.  He’ll search for someone.

Leo is struck by inspiration and he scribbled notes and a composition is born after a couple hours of undisturbed silence.

When he’s done, it’s long past midnight, inching more towards 3 am. But for the first time in a long while, he was able to smile to himself. “I wonder why I’m thinking of the light.”

Little did he know that somewhere in the world, he would find that one person he needed. That one person going to a club because he was dumped again. The one who shined bright like a star, only to be hidden by the people he was supporting.

Well, maybe he’ll figure it out. It might be a few days, or even a few years. But for not Leo disregards the thought and sleeps with thoughts about what to do with Miki after kindergarten.

Oh, yeah. A park definitely sounds nice...

Maybe he should ask Ritsu about good picnic foods...

Oh maybe they should go to....

....

...

..

.

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually I will put an appropriate timeline to this series but right now it’s just not happening.... please forgive me


End file.
